Olivia
by corybelle
Summary: Twenty nine year old Lily and her daughter Olivia go back to Malibu for Miley's thirtith birthday. It's starts out fine until a few things happen
1. Malibu here we come

**Disclaimer:I will own hannah montana when pigs fly**

Twenty nine year Lily Trusscot sat at her computer checking her email while on an the phone with co-worker. Wham! The door opened. "Mom! I'm home"Said Lily elven year old daughter. Lily daughter Olivia didn't look alot like Lily, she had dark brown hair but she did have the same eye color as Lily.

"Come in Ol" Lily yelled out to her daughter. Just then the phone began to ring. "Can you get that Ol. I'm kinda in an important phone call"

"Sure Mom"Olivia replied as she walked to the phone" Hello?... Ollie Hi!!!!" she said into the phone

"Hey, Livy! I'd love to chat with you but I kinda need to talk to your Mom" Said Oliver Oken who was on the other end of the phone.

"Sure" Olivia replied with alittle dissapointment she enjoy talking to Oliver, he wasn't just her mom's friend but her friend too. He was kinda like an uncle to her. "Mom Ollie on the phone, he says he needs to talk to you" she called to her Mom

"Is it urgent cause I'm kinda doing something" Lily replied back

"Um I think so"

"Fine, hand me the phone" Lily siad as Olivia handed her the phone. "Hi Oliver"

"Hey Lil, long time since I last saw you" Oliver said into the phone

"I know haven't seen you since Olivia was what four five, but listen I'm on an important call so can we make this quick"

"Oh, so your best friend isn't important enough of a phone call"He replied with mock saddness

"Of course not, it's just I was on the other call first so it would be rude to keep them wait long"

"yeah, well I called to see if you want to come to Miles big three-O party you know she's turning thrity next week."

"She is well when's the party"

"next friday can you make"

"I don't know"

"Please mom, can we go. I really want to see, Uncle Ollie and Aunt Miley agian. pretty please" intertupted a young girls voice

"Olivia Miley Trusscott are you easdropping" Lily said alittle annoyed

"Yes sorry,"Olivia said in a sad tone"Please mom pretty pretty please" She begged

"Well ok Oliver count us in we're going"Lily sighed she was actually exicited the last time Lily had seen Oliver and Miley was six or seven years ago and that was only because of Miley hannah montana tour.

"Yes!! I'm sure Miley will be more than happy to see you I'm really exicited also" Oliver excliamed

"See you then"Lily said as she hung up

"We're going!! Malibu here I come"Olivia yelled as she ran to her mom

"Yep Malibu here we"Lily said happily "but so much catching up to do and so much explaining" Lily thought alittle less happily

**authours note: what do you think. yeah I think lily is alittle occ but she'll be more in character once she gets to malibu. my fisrt story so please review and be nice about too**


	2. We have to go it's in my blog

**Disclaimer:Do you really think I own hannah monanta**

**autours note: thanks for the reviews. ok the anwsers to your questions will be anwsered soon.**

"Lily, our you just coming down for the party or are you gonna stay awhile"Oliver asked Lily on the phone

"Um I'm not sure if I should come"Lily sighed

"WHAT?! We're not going. I already put this in my blog Mom. We have to go"Olivia yelled at her mom. (she was easdropping again)

"Well Oliver I me and Olivia have to go since she already anunoced it to the world that we are going"Lily laughed

"Yes!!"Olivia excliamed as she began to her victory dance. (her victory dance is alot like the one Lily does in that one episode)

"Bye Oliver see you friday"Lily said into phone as she hung up "Come on Ol we better start packing"She said to her daughter

"I'm already done"Olivia said with a smile

HmHmHmHm

It was early thursday morning. Lily and Olivia were on their plane to Malibu. "I'm so exicited I am not gonna sleep until we land in Malibu."Olivia exclaimed. Well guess what she fell asleep five seconds after saying that. Nothing much happened on the flight except for the brief moment Olivia started talking in her sleep. "We don't want to build your stupid pyraminds. I mean it takes twenty years to build one so it's stupid. Down with pyraminds down with pryaminds!" Olivia mummbled in her sleep. (she was learning about the accient Egyptians in social studies) The plane finnaly landed.

"Ol wake up we're here" Lily softly said as she gently shoke her daughter

"we're here!!!"Olivia quickly got up. "Come on mom"She yelled as she practily pulled her mom off the plane. Once in the air port they saw two people who were holding a sign that said lily and olivia. "OLLIE!!!"Olivia yelled with alot of exicitement as ran and praticlly knock Oliver over

"Livy look how big you've gotten"Oliver said sweetly. Lily then caught up with Olivia and was now standing next to them.

"Lily!" Miley excliamed as she gave Lily a quick hug. "Olivia is adorable."

"Thanks. It's so good to see you two again" Lily said

"Good, it's great to see you agian" Oliver said as he pulled Lily into a hug it was much longer than they both excepted it to be

"Um remember me yeah I kinda want to leave the airport before I'm thirty. if that's alright" Olivia interupted. Lily and Oliver quickly broke away from the hug. "So I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

"Why don't we go out to lunch" Miley suggested

"Sounds good" Oliver and Lily said almost in unison. Olivia just nodded her head and quickly start running to leave the airport.


	3. Can i be your Flower barring maid

**Disclaimer:um I don't own hannah montana. but olivia is my own orgiangal character**

**Auother's note: ok once agian thanks for the reviews. also questions will be answered soon**

To Olivia lunch was interesting yet boring. It was interesting because she heard some pretty cool stories of her mom and friends past. But boring since they won't tell the whole story. Since they knew what they were talking about they kept just saying bits and pieces of the stories. Olivia was just looking around the place. Untill something sparkly on Miley's left hand caught her attention. "Ooo that's a pretty ring your wearing Aunt Miley"Olivia complitmented

"Thanks, Liv"Miley said gratfully "But what's even better about it is. It's an engagment ring!! I'm getting MARRIED!!"she said with excitment

"I know isn't it exciting"Oliver said happily. Lily looked like she was about to say something but she just started staring at her plate

"Of course I want you to be my maid of honner, Lily. And Olivia you can be my flower girl or one of my brides maid your choice." Miley said

"I'm your maid of honnor. Wow this exiciting. I feel so honnored. It's just like we imanged when we were younger"Lily said trying to sound happy she was happy just not happy happy. "yep just like we imanged. Miley the bride, me the maid of honnor. But why does Oliver have to be the groom.I should be happy for Miley but why do I not"Lily thought

"Can I be both. Like we can call me the Flower maid. Wait do you have a ring barrer yet"Olivia asked happily

"No not yet"Miley answered

"Can I be your Flower barring maid then."

"How will you hold the rings and throw flowers at the same time"Miley asked

"Oh that's easy" Olivia replied. She then folded her napkin to it was and made kinda like a cusin. She two light savers out of her purse and put them on the napkin to use as the two rings. She put the napkin on her head and balance it. She then started to pretend she was throwing imangary flowers. Lily instantly started to laugh at what her daughter was doing. Oliver also began laughing which made him start to choke on what he was drinking. Miley was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"As much as I'd love to have as my Flower barring maid. But I think you should stick to being the brides maid or the flower girl." Miley said sweetly

"Yeah, also I think Miley would have trouble walking down the aisle since she'd be laughing too hard" Lily said laughing

"True, but I still can't believe I'm turning thirty tommorrow. I mean I can still remember being fourteen like it was yesterday" Miley said

"I know, it's hard to believe how much time passed. But fourteen good times, good times"

"Yep foruteen, when girls finnaliy wanted to take a ride on the Ollie Trollie"Oliver boasted

"In your dreams Oliver"Lily teased

"What mean in his dreams. Uncle Ollie is the coolest guy I know. so why wouldn't girl want to date him"Olivia protested

"See at least Livy agrees with me"Oliver said

"Yeah but she didn't know you at fourteen"Lily repiled back

"I would have still stuck to what I said if I knew him at fourteen mom"Olivia said.

"See, now here's a girl who speaks the truth"Oliver said

"How can she speak the truth she wasn't even there"Lily question

"Livy's cool like that she knows the truth with out being there cuz that's how cool she is" Oliver answered

"She's cool but she dosn't know the truth"

"yeah she does"

"no she doesn't"

yes she does"

"no she doesn't"

"does too"

"does not"

"does too" well this went on for five more minutes untill

"Guys can you stop it you're acting like five year olds" Miley said annoyed

"Yep she's right" Olivia agreed

"He started it"Lily replied

"No she did" Oliver answered back

"well we're ending it" Olivia answered back. She couldn't believe it her mom and oliver were acting like little kids. It's pretty odd since they are adults. But then agian Olivia thought that when certain people get together it brings out the child-like side of them.


	4. I was bored ok

**Disclaimer:I don't own hannah montana or do I. no I don't**

**arthours note:thanks for the reviews. this chapter sucks**

"Lily can I talk you privatly" Miley asked Lily as she pulled her off to the side

"Um sure what do want to talk about" Lily asked

"Does Olivia know I'm hannah montana"Miley said in a whisper so no one could hear

"No and she'd die if she found out that her Aunt Miley was Hannah Montana. She has an unatrual obbestion with Hannah Montana"

"Is worse than Oliver's was"

"Thankful no. I don't think anyone's could be worse than Oliver"

"So do you think I should tell her I'm Hannah Montana?"

"Well only if you want to"

"I think I will tell her later before the party" Miley decied then she walked back to the table "so Olivia do you like Hannah Montana"

"Like her I love her. She is the coolest singer ever. I preffer her classic work but the new stuff is good too"Olivia replied

"So your a Hannah fan. I was one when I was younger too" Oliver said to get into the converstion

"you liked her when you we younger Uncle Ollie" Olivia asked

"Yeah, I had a small crush on her when I was twelve to fourteen"

"Small crush?! you had a huge crush on her. you were practiclly her stalker." Lily said with a laugh

"Name one thing that I did that was stalker like?"Oliver protested

"You snuck into her tour bus and hide in a bass drum all the way to Phoenix."Lily replied

"He did WHAT?!"Miley asked in shocked

"Nothing"OLiver and Lily said at the same time

"Hey I just relized something if you take the o out of Uncle Oliver's name it spells liver"Olivia giggled, everyone stared at her. "I was bored ok"

**aurtor's note: yeah this chap sucks but I kinda need it**

**Next time on Olivia:**

**Miley reveals her secret**

**Olivia goes insane**

**And everyone gets ready for the perty**


	5. Exscuse me as I dance as a spaztic idiot

**Disclaimer:yes I own hannah montana and the sky is green**

**aurthors note: Ok I know you all want to know who Olivia father is but it kinda ruins it if i tell you just yet. But you will find out. and you are welcome to guess.**

They were all back at the house that Miley and Oliver shared. Lily and Oliver were starting to decorate while Olivia and Miley were upstairs. "oliver can you you help me get this streamer up there"Lily asked Oliver/

"Sure thing Lil"Oliver replied back. Lily excepted him to help her but she didn't except what he was about to do next. He picked her up under the arms "Can you reach now?"He asked

"Um yeah I.. I.. Think so" Lily tried to say

"Ok good" After Lily was done Oliver put her down then they contintued decorating.

HmHmHmHm

"Ok, Olivia can I trust you with the biggest secret of my life" Miley asked

"Yeah ok" Olivia replied. Miley then opened her Hannah closet door. Rows and rows of dress, tops pants and skirts filled the room. Sparkles and sequins glistened and gleam. Making it hard for Olivia to see. "wait there's more." just then shoes popped out.

"um this is exiciting and all. But why are you showing me a closet with stuff that wouldn't fit me" Olivia asked

"Oh hun, this why all fit you since this is from my early years of being Hannah Montana so this will fit ya"

"Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your my Idol, your the coolest person ever. YOur Hannah Montana!!" Olivia scearmed as she ran and gazed at all the clothes. She was a kid in candy shop as she tried to deciede what to try on first. "Exscuse me while I dance like a spaztic idiot" She then did what she said she would and start dancing like a spaztic idiot in happiness. Miley just shook her head and laughed.

HmHmHmHm

"Ok would you rather eat your own puke or swim with the sharks" Lily asked oliver. She had no Idea how they had gotten from decorating to would you rather but she didn't care.

"Own puke. Ok would you rather only eat liver for the rest of your life or lick a dollar" Oliver asked

"Easy lick a dollar. Would you rather become allerigic to sun which is possible or never get to see your true love or who think your true love is ever agian"

"Allergic to the sun. Would you rather jump off the empire state building or the statue of liberty

HmHmHm

"So Aunt Miley do I get to borrow some of your warbore" Olivia asked with a smile

"Of Course! You can even wear an outfit to the party" Miley offered. Olivia instantly hugged Miley too happy for words to describe. "come get changed so we can get to the party" Olivia quickly picked out an outfit and ran to the bathroom and got changed

**aurthour's note: yeah this chap ain't so good either but yeah I enjoyed writing it**

**Coming next on Olivia:**

**Miley's party**

**Lily and Oliver get closer**

**And Lily has a boyfriend?!**


	6. Do I detect Jealusy MrOken

**Disclaimer: Ok how many times must I say it I do not own Hannah Montana**

**Author's note:thanks for reviews. and yes you all still have to wait to find out who Olivia's dad is. don't worry you'll sorta find out in chapter nine or ten so only four chapters till you find out**

Miley and Olivia walked down stairs to the party, dozens of Miley's friends and relatives were there. "Oh My Gosh, you people are too nice" Miley exclaimed with a smile. She rushed over to Oliver and Lily. "GUys this is too perfect, ya'll didn't have to do this" Miley said to them

"Yeah, we did we're your best friends"Oliver said

"Well thanks again" Miley repiled "And Lily who's this, that boyfriend you've been telling me about" pointing to the man standing next to Lily

"Yep, this is my boyfriend Greg" Lily repiled

"So how long have you two been dating" Oliver said trying to sound happy

"Me and Lilian have been dating for two years" Greg repiled

"Lilian?" Oliver said confused. "Who calls Lily, Lillian? It's sounds so un-lilyish" Oliver thought

'He thinks Lily sounds too childish"Lily repiled

"How can it be childish?! Lily's beautiful! I mean the the name Lily. Not saying Lily's ugly or anything she quiete pretty. yeah i better shut up now"Oliver blurted out Lily just laughed not in a making fun way but just because she just love when Oliver acted all confused.

"So, um this awkard" Lily said after an awkard siletence

"You know Livy looks bored I'm gonna go hang with her for awhile"Oliver quickly said as he walked away"Hey Livy!" Hey said half happy half annoyed

"Let me guess you met Greg"Olivia asked

"yep, what's with that guy he call's your mom Lilian"

"I know it's creepy"

"That guys does not seem at all like your mom's type. What does she see in that guy, There are so many better matches out"Oliver said angerly

"Do I detect jeaulusy Mr.Oken" Olivia said with a sly smile

"Me jeaulus no way"

"I know why you're jealus"

"Why am I jealus"

"Cuz you want me as a step daughter"

"Does everything always have to be about you"

"Yes,yes it does. Hey look there's my mom with no sign of Greg go talk to her" Olivia said as she pushed Oliver in her mom's direction

"Um hey Lil, where's Greg" Oliver asked Lily

"He left, he thinks parties are a waste of time" Lily answered

"Well he's definiatly a waste of your time"Oliver mumble

"What was that"Lily asked

"Nothing. Um Lily can I ask you something' Oliver asked back

"Yeah sure anything"

"Lily.. Hey that's one of my fave songs. Will you dance with me Lily" Oliver asked with his chocolate eyes twinkling.

Lily took a deep breathe then anwsered "..

**aurthor's note: Hmm what will Lilys answer be. This chapter wasn't what I excepted it to turn into**

**next time on Olivia:**

**More about Miley's engagement(maybe)**

**Something with Olivia(of course)**

**Lily and oliver get much closer(and I'm telling the truth this time)**


	7. Miley,You've got some explaning to do

disclaimer: um do you people really think I own Hannah Montana which I don't

author's note: sorry for not updating in forever! Ok I'll be nice and I'll tell you who Mileys finnace is but rember that Lily doesn't know. But since I'm being nice this chapter is different from the orginal chapter

" So bored, So bored" Olivia said over and over agian. The party was really boring since there was no one even close to her age there. So she went inside. She saw a magazine, so she decieded to skim it. There she saw something shocking, there was Miley(well in the picture she was Hannah) with awsome Jake Ryan, the mag said they were dating but you can't always trust magazines " Aunt Miley, is a two timing low life liar.How could she, she was engage to Uncle Oliver the coolest guy on the planet, and cheating on him with her Hannah self with Jake Ryan" Olivia thought. Just then Miley walked into the room to go get something

"Hey Liv, enjoying the party" Miley greeted as she walked in

"Aunt Miley, yougot some explaining to do!" Olivia began

"What?" Miley aked confused

"HOW DARE YOU! Go behind Uncle Oliver's back, and cheat on him with Jake Ryan. I mean Uncle Oliver isn't famous but he's still your finnace, and the coolest guy ever!" Oliver yelled

Miley coundn't help but laugh" Me marrying.. Oliver.. HAHA, that's a riot" Miley said trying to contain herself

"I don't see anything funny about this" Olivia repiled seriously

"Liv, you got it all wrong. I'm not engaged to Oliver, I'm engaged to Jake"

"Oh, well I sure feel like an idiot!"

"That's ok"

"Wait one question is Oliver single"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering" Oliva repiled with a sly smile on her face

"Your not thinking what I think your thinking"

"Let's just say, Olivia's the name, and matchmaking is my game"

HMHMHMHMHM

"I'd loved to dance" Lily finnaly repiled. Oliver took her hand into his, and put his other around her waist. Lily relunktant at first, put her other hand around Oliver. For that moment she forgot all about Greg, Miley getting to married to someone who just by chance be named Oliver, about work, stress, everyon else around. Right then it was just her, Oliver, and that soft music in the back round. She stared into his chocalate brown eyes, she couldn't belive it but she was blushing. For once in her life she didn't picture Oliver as her goofy best guy bud, but as the sweetest, nicest, funniest, all around best guy she ever knew and wanted him as more than just her childhood friend. Well there was one other time that she thought about Oliver like that...but she din't like to think about that. The music stopped, Oliver let go of her. He didn't say anything, Lily didn't know if that ment he felt awkward about this, or if this meant nothing to him, or if that meant he just couldn't sort his feelings out. They just stood in an awkward pause.

"Um, that's my phone it's on vibarte but I can feel it. So yeah I better go take this" Oliver said nevously to break the silence then he walked away.

"Ok, well I have go check on Olivia" Lily finnaly managed to say. As she ran inside go see her daaughter

author's note:

yes this chapter sucks, But I finnaly told who Miles's finance is happy


	8. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana and I also invented microwave popcorn

Author's note: Super super sorry for not updating in forever, my school did fiddler on the roof for it's school musical I was in it and I had band practice like everyday after school but yeah I finally have the next chapter of my story

" Hey Liv " Lily said as she sat down next to her daughter

"Hey mom" Olivia replied back " so you enjoying yourself?"

" Yep," Lily answered then noticing the bored expression on Olivia face " Let me guess, this party is boring to you?"

"Yes, why can't there be any one remotely close to my age here, everyone's like eighteen years or more older than me." Olivia sighed

" Sorry, well we're leaving tomorrow morning"

" What ? NO! I don't want to leave yet! Please can we get tickets for a plane on another day! PLEASE!" Livy begged

"I'll see what I can do. But for now let's go back to the hotel room to get some sleep. Alright?"

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute" Olivia said

" Ok," Lily answered as she began to leave , but when she got to the door Oliver stood blocking her way

"Please don't leave yet you were only here for a day! You have to stay longer, I haven't seen you for six years. Stay please!" Oliver pleaded " Just a little longer"

"What if I don't want to?" She asked raising an eyebrow

" I'll have to this" He answered as he grabbed her and began to tickle her

"Stop..STOP…I'll stay longer! Just…Stop" Lily giggled uncontrollably

"YES! Oh I was wondering tomorrow I could take Liv off your hands for awhile if you want me to?" Oliver said

"Sure that would be great! Night Oliver"

"Night Lil"

HmHmHmHmHmHm

"So Livy, what do you wanna do?" Oliver asked

"Can we head down to the beach?" Olivia answered had always wanted to go to a beach in Malibu. They always seemed so perfect in movies and tv, like the picture on a postcard perfect, so she had to see it for herself

"Of course!" He replied. They soon arrived there.

"I'll race ya to that spot right there!" Olivia challenged pointing to spot on the beach

"You're on" Oliver agreed as he began to ran. Olivia quickly picked up speed going past him, the warm white sand under her feet, she breathed in the salty air. She looked at the waves crashing on to the shore, she decided the beach was perfect.

"Beat ya!" Olivia cheered when Oliver got to spot.

"I went easy on you" Oliver replied not wanting to admit he lost to an eleven year old girl.

"Sure you did" Liv said sarcastically

"So now what?"

"I don't know, what do you normally do when you come to the beach?"

"We can go into the water?'

"Sure, race ya!"

"I'll beat you"

HmHmHmHmHm

They raced a coupled of times which Olivia won all of them. Swam a bit. " I'm hungry, is there anywhere to eat around her" Olivia said pointing to her growling stomach

"Yeah, we can go to Rico's if you want" Oliver answered pointing to it

" As long as there's food fine" Olivia replied

"There is, you'll like it. Me, Miley and your mom use to hang out over there all the time when we younger" Oliver said leading her there. " So what do you wanna get ?" He asked when they got there

" Is there chocolate ice cream?" Olivia asked, Oliver nodded "Then that's what I want"

"Ok" Oliver said then turned toward the teenage girl who worked there, " Can we get a chocolate ice cream please"

"Sure thing . Is that your daughter? She's adorable" The worker said gesturing toward Olivia

"Daughter? Oh you mean Olivia, no she' not my daughter, she's my friend Lily's daughter. " Oliver replied

"Oh okay, well here's your ice cream, that'll be $2.50" She said handing him the ice cream. Oliver took it then handed it to Olivia and gave the worker the money.

"Thank you" Olivia said as took the ice cream. _" Maybe know should be when I put my plan in action. Wait I need to get some information from Uncle Oliver first. I have to be subtle with my questions though." _Olivia thought. "So Uncle Oliver, I heard your single, I thought someone like you would be in a relationship?" Olivia said

"Yeah I'm single. I just can never seem to get my dream girl." Oliver answered back

"So what's your dream girl like?" Olivia asked

"Well, she's pretty but in a natural way, she's smart but not too smart. Can act stupid at times and not care if she is. Has a sense of humor, loves to laugh and have good time. And there are other qualities but I'll spare you the details"

"She sounds cool, one more question blonde or brunette?"

"B- wait why do you even want to know?"

"Just curious" Olivia said innocently

"Are you trying to set up with someone. Please don't Liv. I've been set up so many times, and it never works out, I don't like being set up with someone I've never met in my life."

"Uncle Oliver, what kind of girl do you think I am, I would never set you up with some one you _don't _know" Olivia promised

"Ok I trust, you wanna go for a walk before we leave?"

"Sure." They began to walk on the beach, Olivia picked up different shells she found.

"Olivia can I ask you something, and don't get annoyed by the question.."

"what?" She asked wanting to know what kind of question he thought she could get annoyed about.

"Well I was wondering, whose your dad? Please don't get mad I just wanna know. You don't have to answer." Oliver asked

"I don't know. Never met him, don't know his name, or what he looks like. He's ever been brought before and when I ask mom says she's busy and will talk about it later" Olivia said with a shrug

"Oh, so you haven't the slightest idea who he is. Well that's ok I just hope one day you find out who he is." Oliver said

"I hope I find out too, and if I ever meet him I hope he's as cool a you are"

"Really, thanks. Come Liv , I'd better bring you back to your mom it's getting late."

HmHmHmHm

"We're back" Oliver greeted when he and Olivia got to the hotel room she and Lily were staying at.

"Hey Oliver. Did you two have fun?" Lily asked

"Yep, I had fun! " Olivia said "The three of us should hang out tomorrow" she suggested before leaving enter the bathroom so she could listen in incase Oliver and her mom wanted to talk about something they didn't want her to hear.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?" Lily asked

"Not at all. Why would think that." Oliver said

" Well sometime when se gets an idea she get carried away, and that sometimes ends up being a very bad thing" Lily replied

"Oh, well she was fine when she was with me today" Oliver said "But Lil, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you know you can ask me anything"

"Well I know this isn't really any of my business, but why doesn't Olivia know who her father is I think she has a right to know?"

"It's complicated. Oliver, you wouldn't understand. Can we just can the subject" Lily answered trying to avoid this subject

"Oh come on Lily you have to tell. It's not that hard and she wants to know."

"Yes it is, I just don't like to think about, and it would just be easier to not think about if she didn't know." Lily admitted

"She gonna find out on day, and I think she'd rather hear from you than go and find out herself."

"Why do you even care Oliver. This doesn't even concern you"

"Well I just think a kid has the right to know who their father is"

"Your probably right, I just don't know how to tell her. I can barely form the words."

" Just tell her, write it down if you have to"

"Do you mind if I tell you first, I need to tell someone first just so when I tell Olivia I don't avoid the subject to much."

"Sure, I was actually wondering myself"

"Just promise you won't judge me when I tell."

"I promise I won't put anything against you"

Olivia clung to the edge of the bathroom listening to the conversation , waiting for an answer, and hoping no one would see her eavesdropping.

"Thanks. Ok Olivia father is………"

Author's note: Yes I'm evil I ended this chapter in a cliff hanger. I'll try not to keep you all waiting for the next chapter too long. I hop you enjoy this chapter. Please review


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana and the earth is square**

"Olivia father is… I don't know" Lily finally said

"Your lying" Oliver said seeing right thru her.

"Ugh he knows to well, of course he knows when I'm lying" Lily thought

"Listen if you want just tell me, then I'll get up and leave." Oliver said

"You mean I say a name, you say nothing just get up and leave."

"Yep."

"DON'T!"

"But this would be easiest way you say it I leave"

"Easiest for who? You maybe, but not for me!"

" Well why not."

"Because… you just wouldn't understand!"

"Lily, if you don't tell me than no I won't, but if you do then maybe I will."

"But I don't want you to think of me any differently"

" Lil, no matter what you about to say, I will think and care about you the same way since I have since forever. You'll always be my best friend."

"Okay, I'll tell you " Lily replied, then she eyed the clock "It's getting late, you really should be getting home. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Just tell me I'll leave and we can talk more tomorrow before we do some of the wedding planning. Since Miley told me this morning that she wanted to wedding planning "

" Of Course that stupid wedding! Ok yes I'm happy Miley getting married. Right? Ok maybe a little upset but not that much. But why does he have to bring this up NOW!" Lily angrily thought. "LEAVE! Just leave Oliver! GET OUT NOW!" She yelled as she began shoving out the door than slammed it in his face.

" Ugh Mom! You ruined everything! This my one chance of finding out I thought you were gonna say who he was!" Olivia shouted

"Olivia just listen.." Lily began

"No just don't listen, I'm sick of we'll talk later. Cause apparently later means never. " Olivia interrupted

" Olivia wait"

"No I'm gonna go and get some air" Olivia said running out the door

HmHmHmHm

Oliver got out of his car and began walking to his door. Then he thought he heard something behind him, he shrugged nothing was following him. He went up the front steps he thought heard someone else creeping up the stairs too "No one's behind, you're overreacting Oliver, cool it." he thought . He went to unlock the door, he thought he heard something. He turned around and saw a small figure standing next to "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Figure screamed back

"OLIVIA!" Oliver yelled "What hell are you doing here? How did you get here"

" I..kinda..sorta…hid in your trunk" Olivia said

"What were you thinking? You could have…." Oliver began then his cell phone began rang "Hello"

"Oliver I know you hate me but I need your help. I can't find Olivia anywhere. I thought she just went into the hall or the lobby. But after ten minutes she never came back. I searched everywhere. I can't find her" Lily cried from the other end of the line

" Yeah she's with me she snuck into my trunk. Listen it's late do you just want me to keep her here for the night."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow ."

"Bye" he hung up. " Olivia your staying her for the night. By the that was your mom, she's been looking everywhere for you and is crying, she thought you were missing."

"Good let her cry." Olivia said annoyed

"Liv what's wrong"

" I was this close, this close to finding out and she never said who!" Olivia answered

"It'll be alright, Liv" Oliver said trying to comfort her "Come on Livy it' late you need to get some sleep" Oliver said leading her inside

HmHmHmHmHmHmHm

The next day Oliver, Lily, Miley and Olivia all met up to do wedding planning. "Hey guys!" Miley greeted happily obviously not knowing what happen the night before. "So, do what flowers should we have orchids, roses, or forget-me-nots" Miley asked

"Roses" Lily said

" Orchids" Oliver disagreed

"Forget-me-nots" Olivia disagreed

" Um I'll a fourth opinion later" Miley said " Cream or white?"

"White" Lily said

"They look the same to me" Olivia said

" Steak or chicken" Miley asked

"Steak" Lily said

"No, chicken" Oliver disagreed

" Dancing clowns or a dancing chickens" Miley asked

" Dancing chickens" Oliver said

"No, dancing clowns" Lily said

"I knew it yall are disagreeing just disagree" Miley stated

" Why would you think that" Lily asked

"You're scared of clowns, Lily"

"Oh yeah, well you would disagree with this this insensitive jerk!"

"Me insensitive, you're one to talk stubborn bitch!"

"Guys um there's an eleven year in the room" Miley said pointing to Olivia

"Sorry!" Lily and Oliver said unison

"Why are you two mad each other, the other day you two were more than happy to see each other" Miley said "Why don't me and Liv go outside for abit and you two can work this out." With that she grabbed Olivia and left the room.

" I can't believe I was ever friends with someone like you!" Oliver said

" I can't believe I wanted to be friends with you" Lily shot back.

" How can anyone stand someone as ditzy and annoying as you"

" How could someone stand anyone stand someone who is as much of a doughnut as you."

" How some stand someone as stubborn as you"

" How could anyone stand someone who's as jerkish as you"

" How could anyone stand someone who was as she-devilish as you"

" How could anyone stand some one as…as" Lily couldn't think of anything else to say she starred at him. She looked into his deep brown eyes all her emotions bubbled up to the surface. She could it hold it anymore. She grabbed him, and kissed him. Oliver was taken by surprised, but he didn't reject the kiss, he embraced it more passionately. She pulled away " Oh no! I'm sorry Oliver I couldn't control myself. What kind of best friend am I, I kissed my best friends fiancé ." Lily said she truly felt guilty, but she can't say she didn't enjoy that kiss.

"Fiancé?" Oliver said confused

" Don't play dumb with me Oliver. we both know your marrying Miley"

"Since when, I thought she was marrying Jake"

"SHE IS!" Lily sad excitedly

"Yeah wait did you think I was Miley fiancé." Lily just nodded " I love Miley and all but only like a sister"

"Oh, well I feel dumb"

" It's ok, so that's why you flipped out at me last night because I brought up the wedding" Oliver finally realized " Wait is someone jealous, I think a certain Miss Lily Trusscott wants a ride on the Ollie Trolley."

"Don't flatter yourself Oliver."

"Well I mean you kissed me"

"Yes but you didn't have kiss back"

" Okay, okay, anyway so know can you tell me what you were gonna tell me last night"

"Yeah, I only didn't tell because I was afraid it would complicated things with the wedding and all"

"Ok tell me"

"Aright. Olivia father is" Lily bit her lip and tried told hold back but it was now or never. " Olivia's father is you Oliver Oken"


	10. Alot of yelling

****

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is mine and birds live underwater and fish fly

Author's note: Yes I'm mean and evil I said that two chapters ago that I was. But I finally told you what you all wanted to know. So be happy J

"Oh so Oliver Oken's her dad see was that so hard to say. Wait a second I'm Oliver Oken! That mean I'm a father!" Oliver said in shocked, he couldn't believe it, he fainted.

"Oliver! Get Up! Oliver!" Lily shook him trying to get him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Lily, I had the strangest dream. In it you said I was Olivia's father. Crazy right" Oliver said when he got up

"That wasn't a dream Oliver, I just told you that."

"You're lying right?"

"No"

"You are Lily! Tell the truth!"

" I am! You just want it to be a lie!'

"Well did it ever occur to you in the past eleven years to tell me."

" I did I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm telling you know aren't I?"

"Yeah but don't you think you should have waited this long!"

"I would have told you sooner but it's well hard for me to explain"

"Well, I don't know what to say?"

"Well um…" After that there was an awkward silence, that felt like it went on forever. Then Lily let out a small whisper "I'm sorry"

"You should be"

"Oliver I you were, me and found out you pregnant, would you really tell you?"

"Yes, yes I would tell me, and me would be shocked like any other nineteen year old would be, but I'd come to accept it"

"Sure you would! How do I know your not the one lying! How do I know that nineteen year old you wouldn't just get up and walk out! It was better this way, I didn't need to fear of losing you as my best friend."

"Did you ever think of how I felt? Did you ever think of how I felt when you just took off and left for New York with out even saying why? Or when I sent you countless email, and call over and over again telling everything happened in Malibu while you never told anything? I felt you didn't want me in your life anymore, that I was nothing. I'm no longer feel that way but still"

"I'm sorry," That was the one thing that would come out of her mouth.

"Will you stop saying that!"

"I'm sorry, I mean it's just.." Lily tried to say

"I know you thought I hate you and erase you from my life forever, but I keep telling you I wouldn't have done that!" Oliver said as he cut her off "But if your so convinced I should leave than maybe I should." he stated as he walk out the door.

"Oliver wait!" Lily called

"I need to clear my head this way to much for me to handle in one day." He said as he left slamming the door shut , he extremely angry he grumbled a few words as he walked. He said nothing as he past Miley and Olivia, not even acknowledging they were there. This left Miley and Olivia puzzled, they walked inside to Lily.

"Lily, what's with Oliver?" Miley asked

"Nothing" Lily said

"Are you sure? He kinda annoyed when he passed us."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Lily snapped

"Please Lily, something is up. You don't just snap at someone if it's nothing"

"Fine, it is something, but it would take to long to explain, and even I did, I don't want you mad at me too"

"Why's Oliver mad at you?"

"Because of lie, well technically it wasn't a lie it was more like never telling the truth."

"About what?"

"It's complicated"

"Well there's a coffee shop right down the street, let's go get a cup and chat about it"

"Okay,"

"Good, come on Liv." Miley said as she lead the two to the coffee shop. They got they're cups and sat at a table. " So what's bothering you?"

"Oliver"

"I need more that, why are you mad at him"

"Because well, Liv you have something all of you go to the bathroom and wash it off" Lily said to keep Olivia from hearing this. Once she saw Liv was out of the way, she began to pour the whole story to Miley.

****

Olivia's POV

I can't believe this, why am I never allowed to know anything. I for a fact know there is nothing on my face. So I'm not going to go into the bathroom and just pretend to wipe stuff off me, now I'm gonna listen in. I gingerly went over to a big potted plant and hid behind it. I could hear what they were saying word for word. I could hear the words Oliver, stubborn, mad, marriage, Olivia, father, and lying a lot. But I most prepare you know for what is the biggest shock of my life. I never thought possible but if I heard correctly what I'm about to tell you is true. Ok here it is: OLIVER OKEN IS MY FATHER!!!!!!!!! That's right he's me, Olivia Miley Truscott, father. I sprang out of the plant and ran over to the table Aunt Miley, and mom were sitting at. "Uncle Oliver's my father!" I shouted at them, my mother just nodded not know what to say. "Why haven't you told me!" I asked

"Because…." Mom began

"Were ever planning on telling me, or would I be left in dusk all my life?" I asked cutting her off

"I was planning on telling you"

"No, no you weren't! You're just saying that because I found out!" I yelled

"Well, well.."

"Well what?" I asked "You know I would never think my own mother would lie to me all my life" I cried. I can't believe this, this woman whose supposedly my mother is the biggest liar I ever met.

"Livy.." She said as she put her hand on my should, I instantly jerked it off

"Don't Livy me, it's Olivia to you" I angrily replied

"Fine, Olivia, I'm sorry."

"No, your not! And I never wanna see your face again! I HATE YOU!" I shouted at her, yes saying you hate your mother is harsh but I couldn't help it. I ran out the door and at on the side of the wall. A few minutes later Aunt Miley came and sat down next to me.

"I know your upset, but Liv, try seeing it through your mother's eyes" Aunt Miley said

"Normally, I would but I'm too upset right now to."

"Ok well is there anything that will make you less upset ?"

"No, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you take somewhere, so I Can think with out _that_ women being there?"

"Sure, I'll drive to my place for abit."

"Thank you Aunt Miley"

"No problem" With that the two of us walked toward her car.

****

Author's note: This chapter is horrible I know but the next one will better it will hopefully be out tomorrow or sometime this week. R&R please J


	11. Larry & Mark

****

Disclaimer: For past ten chapters I have not own Hannah Montana do you think I do now?

Author note: This chapter's only purpose is to introduce two new characters to the story, since I felt bad that Olivia is around no one her own age but is stuck with a bunch of thirty year olds as awesome as they are. I hope you like the characters.

Olivia's point of view

I sat on the couch of Aunt Miley's house, I didn't know what to say, so many thoughts rushed through my head. I was angry, upset, confused, and basically every other emotion. I kept trying to open my mouth to say something but I just kept closing it. Out of nowhere the doorbell rang. "Oh, I forgot Jake was gonna come over today so we could do wedding planning." Aunt Miley said as she got up to answer the door, I followed her, she opened the door and there stood the actor Jake Ryan. Normally I would have had a spaz attack but today was a very off day for me But the unusual thing I notice was two boys who appeared to be at least my age, standing front of him.

"Hey Miles, sorry I'm late but my brother's wife's car broke down so he had to go pick her and left me to watch Larry and Mark for him" Jake apologized

"Oh that's ok, actually I have Lilly's daughter Olivia with me, so your nephews can hang with her while we do planning" Aunt Miley said with that she and Jake went into another room. Leaving me with the two boys.

"I'm Larry" One of the boys said with a smile, he looked exactly like a miniature version of his uncle " This is my brother Mark" He said pointing to the reddish-brown haired boy

"I'm Olivia, nice to meet you two." I said glumly not that it wasn't nice to meet them, I was still upset about earlier though.

"It doesn't sound like it's nice to meet us. What's wrong?" Larry asked me

"Nothing, it's nothing" I replied, please like I was gonna tell a guy I just met about the worst thing that ever happen to me, I think not.

"Ok, well Miley keeps a deck cards in the drawer in the living room. So we can play cards" Mark said

"Okay I guess I'll play" I agreed as I followed the boys into the living room, they grabbed out the deck "What game do you guys play?" I asked

"Normally we play spit but since it's the three of us" Mark began but before he could finish Larry cut him off

"How about poker?"

"Got no money" I answered, they both looked at each for a moment they stayed in silence but kept nodding their heads at each other must be twin telepathy.

"Rat screw" They said in unison "We'll play rat screw"

"Fine" I replied, we sat down and Mark dealt out the cards. We began playing the game, and I furiously slapped my hand down at the pile whenever it was needed. After a straight hour of playing I won, the two brothers looked at me in awe.

"We've never lost a game of cards in our life" Mark said in shock

" Well you two have never played against Olivia Truscott" I smirked

"Hey maybe we could go to the beach it's only a five minute walk from here" Larry offered, I did love the beach.

"I'm in" I quickly agreed, we walked into the kitchen where Aunt Miley and Jake were sitting at the table.

"Uncle Jake, Miley, can me, Mark and Olivia go to the beach? Please?" Larry asked

"Sure but be back by six" Aunt Miley said, we quickly ran out the door and darted to the beach. I breathed in the salty air, and plopped down on the soft white sand. Larry and Mark just store at me.

"Are you coming or not?" Mark demanded

"Coming where?" I asked

"Into the water!" Mark answered as if it was as obvious as the sky is blue

"But I have no suit"

"Neither do we" Larry said " But swimming in clothes I twice as fun. Now come on!" He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the water, normally I would have broke away from his grasp but this could be fun. He pulled me in and a cool wave crashed against my body, it felt good.

"Let's play tag!" Mark suggested, me and Larry nodded. "I'll be it first" Mark announced, me and Larry quickly ran from him. I learned Mark is a very fast runner and easily tagged me. So now I was it, but which one should I try and tag. I decided to get my revenge on Larry for dragging me into the water by tackling to the ground.

"Your it!" I laughed as I got up

"You're in for it now Olivia!" He grinned as he charged toward me, I screamed and quickly dodged him causing him to crash face first into the water. I let out a giggle as I quickly ran away. Our game went on for about another hour ten Mark left me and Larry to go to the bathroom. Me and Larry walked up toward the sand and sat. "So Olivia do you live here in Malibu?" he asked me

"No, me and my mom are just visiting, I live in New York" I answered

"Wow lucky you, I've always wanted to go to New York" Larry told me

" I guess, but I love the beaches here"

"I know they're great"

" I envy you, you live here so you get to come when ever you want"

"Thanks but don't envy me. Trust me coming to beach is quite tiresome after awhile"

"Really?" I asked doubting this

"Ok no coming to the beach with Mark is quite tiresome after awhile"

"But aren't you and your bro like best buds?"

"I guess but Mark is well Mark. He can get rather annoying."

"Oh I understand, he's one of those people who can get annoying at times but you still gotta love 'um"

"Exactly, but let's talk about something else"

"Like what?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"All three Pirates movies, you?"

"Oddly the same, which one did you like best?"

"Second!"

"Third for me"

"Oh, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Me too! Um favorite school subject?"

"English, I love to read"

"Awesome so do I. Ever read And Then There Were None?"

"Yeah it's good" We talked about all these little unimportant things, and ended up laughing hysterically. I fell over from laughing so hard.

"I officially don't know either of you" Mark said as he approached us. We tried to gain saneness from laughing so hard but fits of laughter are hard to recover from. When we stopped laughing Mark told us that we better head back to Aunt Miley's since it was almost six. When we arrived it was time for Larry and Mark to leave. Aw I was having fun. Larry grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he quickly scribbled something down and gave it to me.

"It's me and Mark's phone number call us if you ever want to hang out again. Bye Liv" He said as left. I was defiantly gonna call them. Today started out as the worst day ever, but now it's only horrible which is an improvement .

"So did you have fun with the boys?" Aunt Miley asked

"Yeah they're pretty fun" I answered, then I told her what happened which she got a laugh out of, then she told me a story about when she was younger since she knew I loved hearing about her past. We swapped stories. I temporally forgot about why I was upset, that was until the doorbell rang. Aunt Miley went to get it.

"Livy! Someone's here to see you!" She called out to me, I walked to the door was greeted by a very familiar face.

****

Author's note: Did you like it? This chapter isn't that great but do you like Larry and Mark? R&R please. :


	12. I Need To Talk To You

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Larry & Mark and of course the fabulous Olivia

Author's note: I'm very glad you peoples like Marry & Lark I mean Larry & Mark. But everyone knows Olivia is cooler than those two, I mean she is the daughter of Lilly and Oliver so awesomeness is in her genes. But I have a question, should I continue writing from Olivia perspective or from no point of view? But anyway on with the story

Olivia POV

I walked toward the doorway, there _him_, the man who got my dark brown hair from, the man who apparently was my father. "Good evening," I greeted politely even if I didn't want to see him.

"Livy hi" He said casually as if everything was fine between us which it wasn't.

"_Olivia"_ I corrected "Not _Livy"_ I would not let people I wasn't angry call me by anything other than my full first name. I could tell he was taken aback that I corrected him about my name "So why are you here?"

"To see my dau- dau- dau" He tried to say, I guess his mind had not fully wrapped around the fact that I was his kid.

"Daughter?"

"Yes that word , I'm here to you"

"You want to see me?" I asked, from how he left earlier today you would think that he wouldn't want to see me.

"Of course Li- Olivia, I love you" Oh please I can't believe he's telling me this garbage, like he thinks I can't see through those lies.

"Some way to show, play "uncle" for the past eleven years, while leaving me and my mum all by ourselves. You know I think your suppose to pay child support!"

"Olivia, wait don't accuse me of anything, I like you knew nothing until today" he told me

"I don't believe you and I don't want to talk you"

"Well then don't talk just listen"

"I don't wanna do that either!"

"Olivia! Let me talk to you" He commanded

"NO! N-O NO!" I said impertinently, I decided to leave and began to walk away but I felt him grab my arm but jerked away.

"Olivia get back here!" He said gritting his teeth I could tell he was trying to stay calm

"Why should I?" I asked also trying not to lose my temper.

"Because I'm asking you to" He answered frustrated

"And I need to listen to you because?" I guess after this he lost all his patience and exploded

"OLIVIA, I'M FATHER AND IF I ASK YOU TO JUST LISTEN FOR FIVE MINUTES THEN LISTEN!!!" He yelled,

"NO!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND BEFORE YOU PLAY THE I'M YOUR FATHER YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME, I DON'T HAVE TO. BECAUSE TO ME YOUR NOT MY FATHER, YOUR JUST THE GUY WHO HAPPENED TO IMPREGNATE MY MOM" I yelled and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't it anymore I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in there. Which made me think what happened to Aunt Miley? I guess she found somewhere to go knowing one of us would lose our temper. Speaking of losing tempers I could hear him banging on the door " Not coming out till you leave!" I shouted, I was locked in there for over an hour before I was sure he was gone. I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Aunt Miley sitting on the living room couch reading, she looked up at me. "Aunt Miley could I stay in your guest room for the night?" I asked, she nodded " Thank you" I walked up the stair and enter the guestroom. I sat on the bed. I tried to fall asleep but I a hard time until I finally drifted off to sleep. Around three in the morning I woke back up, I needed someone to talk to, so I snuck downstairs. I picked up the phone and grabbed the paper with Larry & Mark's number on it, and dialed.

"Hello?" Answered a very sleepy Larry

"I know it's late, but I really need to talk to you and Mark. Meet me at beach if you can" I told him, he mumbled a few words that I couldn't understand then hung up. I wasn't sure whether that was a yes or no, but I headed to the beach anyway. I sat down on the cool sand, and wait, and wait. I was about to leave when I heard a voice call

"OLIVIA! It's us!" It was Mark and Larry. But by the look on Marks face I could tell he did not want to be here, Larry must have forced him to come, since Larry didn't seem to mind being here. I patted the sand gesturing to sit down, so they did.

"Hey" I smiled I was happy to see them.

"So what do you need to talk about" Larry asked me, part of me was still debating whether to tell them or not. But if they would come out to the beach in three in the morning for me, I think I can trust them enough to know.

"Ok well this is a long story so brace yourselves…." I said as I began telling them about everything that's happen with my mom, Oliver who is apparently my father and Aunt Miley, oh wait and of course me. I started getting teary at some parts but I couldn't help it.

"Whoa" was all Mark could say

"Is that true?" Larry asked, I just nodded. "So who are you made at more your mom or dad?" I honestly did not know part me said mom , the other part said him.

"Both" I shrugged

"Oh, so is there a reason your telling us all" Mark asked yawning, I was hoping this was from being tired not bored. Larry shot him a look.

"Because…" I paused then continued " I have a plan but need your help. Will you?"

Author's note: short chapter yes but I got alittle teary myself at some parts. Sorry the Oliver scene sucked but I'm no good with dramatics sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R :)


	13. Mr Trenchcoat

Disclaimer: Yes I own Hannah Montana and orange juice is made from apples. Shocking isn't it.

Authors note: I'm very happy that you were all ok with my horrible dramatic scene I guess I don't write that bad. Enjoy the chapter )

Olivia POV

"We'll help," They both said "So what do you need us to do"

"Well this my plan.." I began "See my mom's younger brother lives in New York too. So I was planning on buying a plane ticket to the next flight to New York, then go live with my Uncle Josh. It's just that simple"

"Um, no it isn't how do you even have the money for a plane ticket?" Mark asked

"Well I have my mom's credit card, since I had to hold it the other day since she had no pockets, and I _forgot_ to give back" I answered

"Do you really think they sell plane tickets to eleven year olds?"

"Doubt it, but hey it's worth a shot"

"Even if they do, it's a credit car, how are you going to be able to forge your mom's signature? "

"I've failed a lot of spelling tests in my day, and well I kept practicing, the forging I mean, and eventually it look almost exact."

"I still don't like the idea, it'll never work!"

"Wait I have an idea!" Larry cut in, we both turned looking at him, hopping his idea would work. "Well you know in movies how if kids want to pretend to be older they stand on top of each other in a big trench coat. That's what we'll do!" Me and Mark just stared at him. I mouthed to Mark 'Is he always this crazy?'

'no usually he's much more insane' Mark mouthed back

"Ok one that never works in the movies, and two where in the world are we gonna get a trench coat?" I asked,

"Please, have you never seen , Attack of the Mutant Kids?" Larry replied, I looked at him confused. I mean what did that movie have anything to do with my problem. But Mark looked at him like he knew exactly where his brother was going with this.

"Yeah, and Uncle Jake was in it and he still has the trench coat that they used in it. So your saying we should steal, that's low even for us" Mark said

"Not steal, _borrow,_" Larry corrected

"Same difference"

"Come on it's for Olivia, the only girl who's ever wanted to be friends with us!"

"Yeah but she's a nutcase"

"Hey!" I said, I am not a nutcase

"What? I only tell the truth,"

"He's right you're a tad on the nutty side" Larry agreed with his brother, I may not be completely on the sane side but I do not need to boys telling me that.

"Larry if anyone's crazy here it's you , Mr. Trenchcoat!" I commented back.

"Well at least I'm not the one who sent me down here at 3:00 am!" He snapped back

"You didn't have to come, you know"

"Well I didn't want to come Mark forced me to!"

"What are you talking about? _You_ forced _me_ to come! If it was up to me I'd still be sleeping! But _nooo _you say it's gotta be important if Olivia wants us at the beach at this time of day. So if you two are gonna fight I'm going home, so I can sleep!" Mark snapped as he began to walk away

"Fine, I think I'll go with cause I was only trying to help but somebody's acting like a jerk!" Larry said angrily as he followed his twin. You call someone Mr. TrenchCoat and all of a sudden they hate you. I mean they started hurling insults first. I don't need their help anyway, forget running away to Mew York, I'll, I'll live here on the beach. I can just live off of fish, and food that people leave behind. I could so live like that. Maybe I should go back to Aunt Miley's and leave a note about my running away, so no body worries too much. I walked back to Aunt Miley's and snuck back into the house. I looked for a piece of paper and pen. I found a pen on the table and settled with using a napkin. And wrote on it:

Dear Aunt Miley, and I you happen to read this too Mother and Father,

Ok you are probably wondering at this point what the heck happened to Olivia? Well I'm here to tell you, I have run away. Far away! Where you ask? Please like I'm that stupid, I will so not tell you. Just don't worry about me. I will be fine on my own, I don't need any of you! So please just go on with you lives

With Love,

Olivia

She finished writing it then put it neatly folded on the table, then snuck back out.

Author's note: Lame chapter, originally gonna be different but then Larry & Olivia got in a fight. Olivia doesn't exactly think things through, you know obliviously they're gonna look for her.

Next Time in Olivia:

Olivia tries to live as a runway

Will They Find Her?

Will Mark, Larry & Olivia ever be friends again?

Will Olivia lose her deep dislike of her parents?

Answers to all these questions and more next time on Olivia


	14. Where is she?

**Disclaimer: Only the awesomeness that is Olivia is mine, and the weirdness that is Mark & Larry**

**Author's note: Okay sorry for not updating fast enough. Blame Olivia, every time I'd try to write, in my head she'd be yelling, "That's lame, make that as awesome as I am!" yes I'm one of those people who think they're characters can talk to them. OOo and today is the day Olivia turns a year old! Woo this story's been up for 365 days!**

Lilly was in her car driving to Miley's house, they had spoken last night, and Lilly said that it was alright that Olivia stayed at Miley's.She drove up to Miley's house , and parked her car. She got out and walked to the door and rang the bell. Smiling, she knew that today she would try to calmly explain everything to her daughter, and try to get their relationship back to normal again. Miley answered the door, and let Lilly in.

"Hey Lilly," Miley greeted trying to sound happy. She had found the note Olivia left a few hours ago, and didn't know hw exactly to break to her best friend that her daughter had ran away.

"Hey Miles, so where's Liv?" Lilly asked cheerful.

"Well she's kinda sorta…." Miley tried to find the words to say "Why don't you come into the kitchen"

"Okay" Lilly replied following her friend. Once in the kitchen, Miley handed Lilly the note Olivia left with out saying a word. Lilly read the note, at first it didn't sink in that her daughter had run away. But once what was written sank in, she didn't know whether to cry or to yell. She bit her lip in frustration trying to hold back the tears she felt welling up.

"Lilly" Miley said with concern in her voice "You ok?"

"It can't be true" was all Lilly managed to say.

"Don't worry we'll find her, everything will be fine Lilly" Miley replied trying to comfort her

"No, no it's not!" Lilly snapped "She hates me, why do you think she ran away"

"She doesn't hate you, and you can't place all the blame on yourself"

"No, it is all my fault, if I hadn't kept it a secret all these years then maybe this would have never happened"

"But Lilly, it was one mistake,"

"One mistake that ruined everything, in like three days I've gotten the two people care about most in the world to hate me" She sighed as a tear rolled down.

"Lilly, I'm sure neither of them hate you, and your not gonna solve anything just sitting here." Lilly nodded her head knowing Miley was right. She decided she would need another persons help, and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, listen I can't talk now" Oliver answered coldly

"I don't care. Unless you're in a life threatening position, what I'm going to tell you is more important!" She replied

"What is it?"

"It's Olivia"

"What about her?"

"She's well…." Lilly's voice trailed off

"What is it? Is she hurt?"

"I can't tell you over the phone just come to Miley's and I'll explain"

"Ok, I'll come as soon as I can"

HMHMHMHM

Oliver ran into Miley's, "I got here as fast as I could, what's wrong? Is she hurt?!" Oliver asked worriedly. Lilly handed him the note. He quickly read it, his eyes widened as he scanned the words. "She ran away?" Lilly nodded sadly.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Since last night, I woke up this morning and found the note" Miley replied

"Where do you think she is?"

"No idea, anywhere really" Lilly replied

"She could be…." Miley began to think then a light bulb went off in her head "Mark and Larry, maybe she's with them!"

"Mark and who?" Lilly asked

"They're Jake's nephews they hit off yesterday so maybe she with them" Miley replied as she walked over to the phone, and dialed their number.

"Hello?" Mark answered

"Hey Mark this is Miley" Miley replied into phone

"What is it?"

"I need you and your brother to come over"

"Why?"

"I just do"

"Ugh why won't anyone let me sleep!" Mark complained "Fine let me tell Larry, and we'll come"

"Ok see ya" Miley said then hung up "The boys will be here in a few" Miley told Lilly and Oliver.

"Hopefully they'll know where Olivia is" Lilly said

HMHMHM

About a half hour later the two boys arrived, out of breath from riding their bikes there they walked in. "So what up" Larry asked

"Olivia's ran away and we want to know if you know anything about it," Miley replied

"So the nut job was serious about buying plane tickets" Mark said

"Plane ticket?!" Lilly said in shock

"Yep she was planning to move to New York or something" Larry replied

"When did she tell you this?" Oliver asked

"Last night on the beach"

"At three am" Mark added

"Do you think she's still at the beach?" Lilly asked

"Probably the nearest airport is like hour by car." Larry replied

"Well I guess we'll check the beach first then" Oliver said

HMHMHMHM

Olivia was sitting by the ocean, waves crashing into her, as she sat with her arms holding her knees. She had been their all night but she didn't care….that much. Sure she'd rather have slept in a bed than on cold sand, and have eaten breakfast than be starving at this moment. It was all worth it though, to be away from _them_. They lied to her, and liars can't be trusted, right? She was still mad, but she didn't want to be. She wanted to forgive her mom, but she couldn't. She wanted things to go back to normal, but she knew they never would. _If I had never begged mom, this would have never happened. I should have just stay back home. Now I'll probably die out here before my 12__th__ birthday!_ Olivia thought, she sat there I deep thought for about another twenty minutes, until she saw a familiar shadow begin to walk toward her. The shadow soon turned into a familiar face. This person sat down next her.

"Hey" The person said calmly "Can we talk?"

Olivia thought for a moment, and decided that it would be best to give them a chance to explain themselves without her exploding "Go ahead" Olivia replied in a soft voice.


	15. Sorry

**Disclaimer: You know the drill only the Nutjob, Mr. Trenchcoat, and…uh Mark doesn't have a weird nickname yet I need to get him one. If you have any suggestions for his feel free to tell me. But now I'm going off topic, as I was saying they're all I own**

A lot of important events in Lily's life happened at the beach. From little things like learning how to swim or do a cartwheel. It was where her and Oliver had their first fight. It was in second grade, and it was because Lily was mad about the fact that he was so threatened by the fact she was the better arm-wrestler. She and Miley met on the beach the summer before seventh grade. And now another event was taking place, here she was sitting in the sand next to her eleven year old daughter. The two sat in silence for a good five minutes until Lily finally said, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Olivia asked, "Why did you lie to me for eleven years?"

Lily looked down into the sand, not wanting to look at Olivia's saddened eyes. "I…I…just couldn't," she stuttered out.

"Isn't honesty the most important part of a relationship," Olivia questioned, of course she played the honesty card. There's not way to talk your way out when someone played it.

Lily thought for a second on to respond, she couldn't use another lie, and saying 'I didn't want to hurt you wouldn't work either'. All in all it was a lose-lose situation. "Ok, I made a mistake, I shouldn't have lied and I should have told you. But now you know and there's no way of changing that. So I'm gonna say it again whether you forgive me or not. I can _honestly _say I'm sorry,"

Her mother was right, there was no way of changing whether or not she knew this. There was no going back to the past. She had two options hold a grudge and forever dislike her parents, or forgive them. She chose the latter since being a runway wasn't that much fun. "I forgive," Olivia replied with a small smile "but I'm still a little mad at you though."

"Well now that that's settled it's _my_ turn to be mad at you,"

"What'd I do?" Olivia quickly asked, how could this come back to bite her.

"You ran away," Her mother reminded her. _Oh right, that _Olivia thought.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Olivia replied sheepishly

"You better be, I was worried sick, what if something happened to you?"

"Well nothing did, I said I was sorry," Olivia said, "I forgave you so you should forgive me,"

"I forgive but we're so not through with this," Lily said "Oh there's someone else you need to apologize to,"

"Who?"

"Him," Lily answered jerking her head toward Oliver.

"Do I have too?" Olivia groaned . Lily simply nodded. "Fine," Olivia reluctantly got up and walked over to the shaggy haired thirty year old. "I'm sorry," she grumbled.

"What was that?" Oliver asked

"I said I was sorry," she apologized unconvincingly.

"You don't sound it,"

"Well I'm not," Olivia snapped

"Why are you so mad at me," Oliver questioned frustrated at the girls stubbornness.

"I don't know you're harder to forgive," Olivia said simply

"You forgived your mom?"

"Yep," Olivia shrugged

"So you can forgive _her _but not _me_?"

"I've known her for eleven years can't say the same about you,"

_There she goes again,_ Oliver thought, why couldn't she get it through her head that he too had just recently found out about their blood relation. "I've told you I just found out,"

"Yeah but it's not that hard to tell I mean haven't you ever questioned the fact I look exactly like you?" she snapped.

"If it's so obvious why haven't you figured it out till now?" he spat back.

_He does have a point there_ Olivia's conscience told. Olivia wanted to forgive him but she couldn't and she didn't understand why. "Do you hate my mom?" she blurted out

"What? Why would think that?" He asked confused about the little girl's sudden outburst.

"Answer the question, do you or don't you hate my mother?"

"No, no I don't what would give you that idea?"

"Well she thinks you do you, since yesterday at the coffee shop I over heard her say something to Aunt Miley about you hating her,"

"Well I don't,"

"Tell her," She told him, "Go over there and tell her . You tell her, I forgive you. Deal?"

"Deal," He agreed.

He walked over and sat next to the blonde. Many conversations in their teen years had taken place at the beach. It was all too familiar the warm white sand, the cool breeze that flowed the air. The crashing of waves with it's rhythmic pattern reminded him of music, ad then pair it with the occasional squawk of a seagull or two. But this conversation, would defiantly be different, since in all of the twenty six years of knowing Lily would he ever think he'd have to convince her doesn't hate her. Or that they'd have a daughter, something his mind still hadn't completely wrapped around. He sighed trying to think of something to say. Oliver had never been good with build up or subtlety so he simply said " I don't hate you,"

Lily turn her head toward him, she paused then answered by saying -

**Author's note: not my best but I think for a dramatic chapter I did pretty good. Yes I'm evil I left you with another cliff hanger. But I promise my next update will be much sooner than this one was. R&R please. :**


End file.
